Eternal Dusk
by 00MaryAliceBrandon00
Summary: This story takes place a year after Breaking Dawn. What happens when the Volturi invade the Cullen's lives yet again? Will they succeed in destroying the most powerful coven they have ever come across? What will be gained? Who will be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV(Bella's point of View)**

"Alice, could you please watch Renesmee for a little, I need to make a quick run to the mall?" I had only to quietly say this, and my pixie-like sister was down the stairs and at my side in an instant, grabbing Renesmee out of my arms.

"Of course Bella!" She turned her face to Renesmee and said in her silvery voice, " Come on Nessie, wanna go play dress up with Auntie Alice?"

Renesmee squealed with delight, her beautiful little angles face lighting up with excitement. At the sound of Nessies squeal, Alice smiled gloriously down at her niece, all the love in the world showing through her golden eyes.

" Thank you, I would take her but I am getting her _you-know-what_." Alice knew that I meant Christmas gifts, but I really did not want to saying anything in front of Renesmee. Though it had slowed down , she was still maturing so fast, she understood everything. I did not want to spoil the surprise for her.

" Momma, you can just say Christmas present." Renesmee looked at me with eyes far to knowing for her little face.

" Well so much for the surprise, you little genius." I smiled fondly at her, she was adorable when she acted older than her age.

"It's fine Bella. She doesn't know what you're getting her, plus you know I love spending time with Nessie. She is my favorite fashion consultant! Oh, and the others will be back from the hunt by the time you get home." With that, both Alice and Renesmee were gone. I could hear them rummaging in Alice's oversized closet directly above me, and smiled to myself.

_Edward will be home tonight…._I knew it had only been a few days since I had seen him, but every second spent away from him seemed like an eternity, and I am a vampire, so that was saying something . I walked at human speed to the garage, lost in memories of me and Edward.

A memory that stood out among all that I held in my vast vampire mind was the night after the Volturi had come to destroy Renesmee, and the rest of us along with her. I had just been blessed with an eternity of Edward and Renesmee, not to mention my new family, only to think that I was about to lose it all! With the help of family friends who stood as witnesses for us, we were able to stop them…barely. That night the family had a celebration like no other. Alice and Edward supplied the music and equipment, and we laughed and danced all night long. Edward held me close as we danced long after the rest of the family had gone inside to relax.

" _I love you ," He had whispered passionately into my ear, "more than words can describe." _

" _I love you to Edward, for all of eternity." _I gazed into his liquid eyes for what seemed like hours, all the while we held each other and danced to the very first song that had been played at our wedding; _Our song_. Though the moment was perfect, my daughter and family safe inside, me in the arms of the most incredible man I had ever known, I still could not shake the feeling that had been haunting me since the fateful night Alice had foreseen the full force of the Volturi crash down on us. I felt like we still only had so much time to be together.

I pulled myself out of this memory in order to forget the ominous feeling.

"Nothing is going to happen anymore" I assured myself quickly before pulling in to the mall entrance. After all, it had been a year since the Volturi had come, and Alice was watching their every move. She would see if Aro, Marcus, and Caius had any plans to return to Forks. As this thought temporarily relieved my feelings of dread, I made my way into the elaborately decorated mall. Everywhere I looked there were Christmas wreaths, gold banners, and even a Santa Station that housed a faux Santa and Elves. I smiled, and made a promise to myself that I would bring Renesmee back so that she could meet Santa. The aisles of the mall were dotted with dwarfed Christmas trees, and as I quickly made my way down the rows of stores I saw just what I was looking for. A brightly lit, cartoonish store sat between Foot Locker and Sam Goody. I sighed loudly, and made my way into the throng of crazy mothers.

**APOV(Alice's Point of View)**

"Auntie Alice, put on the red dress again, it makes you look like the fairy from Fern Gully!" I hear Renesmee shout from the other end of my large walk-in closet .

"All right sweetie, you want an encore? I will give you an encore!" I quickly change back into Renesmee's favorite piece of clothing and do a high jump, making a grand, highflying entrance from behind my Chinese partition.

"Ta-da!" I sing in my wind chimey voice. Renesmee cheers happily from the chair in the corner as I prance around the room. All of sudden I am bombarded by a vision so intense it nearly makes me fall to my knees.

_Three ebony cloaks ominously float down a stone corridor._

"_You really think that this plan will work Aro?" The figure farthest to the left hisses at the one in the middle._

"_I do not know, but the Cullens are not only the largest coven in existence besides our own, they also posses numerous gifts so wonderfully threatening that must either be destroyed or added to our collection. They are a threat and must not be allowed to exist anymore. I have been keeping my thoughts and actions undecided, and I have no doubt that Alice Cullen is aware of what is transpiring right now."_

"_We will not have much time to act, we must go immediately."_

"_No we will not."_

"_WHY NOT?"_

"_We must wait for the most opportune time."_

"_But they could disappear by then" _

"_Caius, Carlisle and his family are not cowards. They will be there when we come."_

"_I hope that you are right, I have been waiting for this." _

"_I know that you have Caius, I know." _

"Auntie Alice? AUNTIE ALICE!" I am snapped back to the present by Renesmee's cries. I look over at her, a look of utter horror still readable on my face.

"No." I hiss and race to the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, first off…A big THANK YOU to those who reviewed my first chapter. I appreciate it so much! I want to try for five reviews before I put up chapter three. I am sorry that chp.1 was so quick, I will try to make it like an actual book so that you guys can fully delve into the story. Also, I forgot the Disclaimer on chapter one. So here it goes….Although I wish it with all my heart and soul, I do not own the wonderful world, or characters of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. Lastly, I want to make this an interactive story, so review and let me know what you want to read. Maybe I will pick your idea! **_

**BPOV(Bella's point of View)**

"Will this be all miss?" The petite, chestnut haired cashier looked at me with a expression of awe. Well I did just spend an obscene amount of money on children's toys and clothes. I couldn't help myself, every time I turned around there was some other doll or dress that I thought was perfect for Renesmee. Plus, It wasn't my fault that these people were extortionists! I mean, money was no object of course….but I didn't want to just hand it over!

" Yes, thank you." I smile politely and hand over the six, one hundred dollar bills. I had about fifteen hundred left in my wallet. Not to mention the ever present piece of black plastic that was still burning in my back pocket. The cashier finishes bagging them numerous purchases, and hands me several lime green bags. I let out a sigh of relief as I walk out of the crazy, dangerously haphazard store that I had spent the last two hours in.

"Okay, so one down…..Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Charlie, Renee and Jake to go. This won't take long at all." I smile at my sarcasm. One thing was for sure, becoming a vampire had not changed my tendency for sarcasm, or much to Alice's dismay, my distaste for shopping. I look around the vast expanse of mall, wondering where to head next and spot the Fredericks of Hollywood.

_Well there's a possibility for Edwards gift_….

I knew that if my body was still capable of doing so, I would be a bright red for even thinking about it. But as it is, I am a vampire….who's vampire husband just so happens to think is the most exquisite immortal on earth….

_I am SO there…_

I walk quickly, andas I wander into the lingerie store, my eyes fall on the most gorgeous chemise I had ever seen. It was light blue (Edwards favorite on me), and somewhat see through of course. It had thin straps, and small delicate rhinestones dotted the barley-there lace trim. Again, I am overpowered by the thought that if I was still capable, I would be a deep shade of crimson. Regardless, I grabbed my size from the rack of duplicates before anyone could see and rushed to the dressing room. As I undress and slip into the chemise, I hear my phone start to sing Linkin Parks _Points of Authority _from inside my new Prada purse; courtesy of Alice. I dig through the black hole until my closes around the source of the music. As I pull it out I see that it's Alice and immediately press the little green answer button.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I ask while still contemplating myself in the mirror. Though I was still a little uncomfortable being so scantily clad, I had to admit that the pale blue lingerie looked perfect against my ultra pale skin.

"Bella, I need you home right now!" Alice's usually cheerful voice is laced with panic.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I am now clutching the phone to my ear in an order to keep my control. Alice would never frighten me this way unless it was serious.

"Please just trust me, and don't ask any questions right now. Just get here! I have called the others, and they are all on their way back to the house."

"Alright I'm coming." I hang up the phone and dress at vampire speed. I rush out of the mall as fast as possible without drawing attention to my accelerated pace. I am at the car in in record "human" time. I toss the bags of gifts in Volvo's the trunk, all the while experiencing the same feeling that had been haunting me for almost a year.

_This is it…._

**APOV(Alice's point of View)**

"What is taking them so long!" Though I know the reason behind my lack of visions is Jacob Black (the others called him to come over as well), I am so anxious for everyone to get home that I haven't stood still since I called Bella and told her to come home immediately without any explanation whatsoever. I knew that I probably scared her half to death, and with just cause. I just could not believe that this was happening all over again, and after only a year of peace! I found any excuse I could to keep my mind off the precious minutes I could hear ticking away from the clock in the living room. We were running out of time….

"Auntie Alice, what's wrong?" I turn, only to see Renesmee standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. With her strawberry shortcake doll being securely held in little her arms, she looked like such an innocent little creature that I could not imagine anyone, human or immortal, wanting to cause her the slightest amount of emotional or physical pain.

" Nothing is wrong Renesmee sweetie, I am just eager to see our family!" I plaster a fake smile to my face in an attempt to not frighten her more than I already had. She stares at me for a moment, contemplating my face, and then runs at me with her full vampire speed. She wraps her tiny arms around legs and holds tight. We are standing like this when I hear six vampires, one silver Volvo, and one werewolf rapidly approaching the house from several points.

"Nessie, they're home. Why don't you go greet them?" I look down at the top of her head, the color of her hair reminds me so much of Edward. Renesmee nods slightly, and then she is gone.

_Edward, I am so sorry if I scared her….._

Just then Edward, with Bella at his side, and holding Renesmee securely in his arms as if he never wanted to let her go, comes through the door with the others right behind them. I run to Jasper and hold on tight. I feel a calm come over me and look up at him. He smiles a small grin that does not reach his eyes. He is surely wondering why I am so utterly frightened.

"It's alright Alice," Edward says, refering to my mental apology. Dread is there in his golden eyes. Renesmee must have shown him my face from during and right after my vision. He knows that there are only two things that could terrify me that way. One being losing Jasper, and the other being the Volturi paying us another "visit."

"Alice what is it?" Jasper whispers in my ear.

I look around at my family. As my eyes roam past Jacob Black, I realize that I have come to consider him a member of the family as well. Though I know that Edward has already scanned my thoughts, I breath in deep and begin to relay my vision to the rest of the family.

**OK, so what did you think? Sorry my chapters are so short, I tried to make it longer but this is really where I wanted to leave off. Did you like my subtle hint for Bella? The Linkin Park "points of authority" song….Please review and give me feedback. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I am really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. It means a lot to me that you guys keep coming back just read something from my imagination. Once again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **_

**BPOV( Bella's point of View)**

I felt numb. My body seemed to have finally turned into the empty, emotionless statue it appeared to be since I was turned. After comforting Renesmee, and putting her to bed the entire family met at the dining room table. Non of us spoke, we just sat in silence. Each of us silently contemplating what this new turn of horrific events meant for us. The silence was actually a nice change from the tense conversation that had ensued right after Alice had finished conveying her vision to us. …………….

"_What are we going to do?" Esme had whispered hopelessly._

" _I don't know." Carlisle had said in the same powerless tone. It was the first time I had seen him look so defeated. He always seemed so sure, so in control, the patriarch of the Cullen family. It scared me to see him so beaten._

" _What do you mean you don't know, we are going to stay and fight!" _Emmett_ shouted_

"_We can't just stay, they will be prepared for just that." Carlisle had stated._

" _Well we can't just run! They will follow us anywhere." _Emmett_ retorted_

" _Emmet's right, we can't just run." Rosalie stated fervently._

"_You would side with him blondie." Jake scoffed._

"_Of course I do mutt, he is right." Rosalie had sneered._

" _If we stay, some of us will be lost." Alice whispered for the fist time since she had told us of her vision. We had all looked over to her, wondering what she had seen this time. _

"_I haven't had another vision," She had said while shaking her head slightly, "I just know that after our last encounter, there is no way the Volturi will just walk away this time."_

" _Alice is right, the Volturi will not be so easily thwarted this time." Edward had said. _

" _What if we got witnesses again, and then the pack would help of course…." Jake trailed off hopefully. _

"_They are not coming here for Renesmee Jacob," Edward had replied, " They come to either acquire or destroy. If we stay, there will be a fight."_

"_Well I say we stay and kick some stony, Volturi ass!" _Emmett _declared while jumping out of his chair._

"_Are you so ready to lose a member of our family _Emmett_?" Esme asked with sad eyes, "What if it is Rosalie that is lost to us, or you while trying to protect her?" _

"_Aww Esme, you know that's not what I meant. I am just so sick of the Volturi's tyrannical rule! I mean first with Bella being forced into being made into a vampire, then with Nessie last year, and now….I just want this done once and for all. They will not stop until we stop them!" We all sat stunned by _Emmett's _ impassioned outburst. Even Rosalie seemed to have been looking at him differently, as if she were seeing this side of him for the first time._

" _We know _Emmett_, but what are we willing to lose in order to bring the down Volturi?" …………….._

I looked around the large table at the beautiful, statue-like faces of my family. I couldn't bear it if I lost any one of them. I would be lost without Carlisle and Esme's guidance, Alice's constant perkiness, Jasper's calmness, Emmett's laughter, Jake's constant stream of blonde jokes, even Rosalie's constant snobbishness would be missed! Most of all, If Edward or Renesmee were taken from me……I could not even allow myself to complete the thought, it was to horrible to even contemplate. The thought that either my husband or daughter could be lost to me forever was enough to send me into near hysterics. I moved closer to Edward, needing the feel of his strength, and his comfort touch. He put his left arm securely around me, holding me close to his side.

"Has anyone thought of anything?" Jake was the first to break the long silence.

"No Jacob, we are all still trying to think of a plan that won't end in us getting killed." Edward replied with little emotion.

"What if----" Jake began.

"That won't work Jacob," Edward cut him off,"The Volturi are as smart as they are strong. Do not underestimate them."

**Ok, So I know that I not only said that I want FIVE reviews, but also that I wanted to make my chapters longer. I really just wanted this chapter to be about what happened directly after Alice told her vision to the others. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Please Review, I really want to know what you guys think.  
**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok, sorry guys this is not an update. I just wanted to clear some things up. First off, the Cullens don't want to involve people because they know that there will be a battle if and when the Volturi come. You know how they are, they would never ask their friends to stand with them if it meant they could be killed. Also, I will get to Jacobs idea maybe in chapter 4 or 5.….THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!!!**

**-00MaryAliceBrandon00**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm a little disappointed with the reviews…I was hoping that you guys would let me in on your thoughts (I'm not Edward or Alice after all). I decided to be nice this time and post the chapter anyway, but I do want reviews before the next chapter is posted. So if you guys are interested in reading on, please review. Once again, I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV(Edwards Point of View)**

"What if¾" Jacob began.

"That won't work Jacob," I cut him off quickly before he could get any ideas about following through with the plan I had seen him formulate in his head. "The Volturi are as smart as they are strong. Do not underestimate them." Though the others looked at me as though I were crazy for not even considering any sort of plan, I knew better then to agree to what Jacob was thinking. I had sat and listened to Jacob's mental process for the past few minutes with complete shock.

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with any bright ideas." Jacob said defensively.

" First off, that was not a _bright _idea." I explained, " Second, we will come up with a solution Jacob, we just need to think this through thoroughly."

Jacob just continued to pout and glare from across the table.

" I think that we all need to take an emotional break." Carlisle said as he stood up from his chair and looked at each of us, "Rose, go finish your work on the car. Emmett and Jasper, go finish fixing the wall on the other side of the house. Alice, go help Esme with her blueprints. Jacob, I think you should get home and let the pack know what has happened, perhaps they could be of help after all. Edward, Bella I think you should get Renesmee home, the sun is starting to rise." We all rose from our chairs and went to our assigned tasks without much enthusiasm. Bella went to retrieve Nessie from Alice's room while I made my way to the Volvo that was parked in front of the house. I walked at a slow human pace, so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not even notice the other thoughts and steps had joined mine.

"_Edward"_…….I turned to see Alice standing frozen in the dimly lit, crème colored hallway. Her crestfallen face was a stark contrast to the smile that was usually in its place.

"What is it Alice?" I asked walking over to her.

"_Not here," _She thought_, "lets go someplace where the others won't overhear" _I nodded, and motioned for her to follow me. In a matter of seconds we were in the surrounding woods, far enough away from the others where they could not here our one sided conversation. Once we had stopped running, Alice turned to face me.

"_I'm not going to speak out loud in case the others try to find us," _She thought_, "I don't want to cause more strain." _I nodded as she continued, _"Edward, I can't see what's happening with the Volturi anymore. Something is blocking my visions. I feel horrible for being so useless."_

"Alice don't for a second berate yourself," I growled, " It's Jacob that is blocking your visions. He has it in his head that he will go to the Volturi and fool them into thinking that he hates us for turning Bella into a Vampire. He is going to try to flush out their plan by pretending to work with them."

" _But that that will never work_!_"_ she cried in her head, _"If they don't attack on sight, then Aro will surely want to read his thoughts and he will be instantly exposed!"_

" I know Alice, that is why I cut him off before he could even finish voicing the idea. He really knows nothing of the Volturi or the power they posses. I don't want him to even for a second think of it as a possibility."

"_Please keep him from going through with it Edward," _Alice mentally pleaded,_ "Not only have I come to consider him as extended family, but I also do not want to see Bella or Nessie in pain. How does he even know the location of the Volturi?" _

" He doesn't know their location," I said grimly, " But he thinks that Rosalie would be only to happy to give him the information that he needs."

" _I can't see it of course," _she said shaking her head in frustration, _" But I have a feeling that he is not far off the mark where Rosalie is concerned."_

"Keep an eye out for anything alright?" I asked while pulling her into a hug, "Bella and I will be back later after everyone has calmed down a little."

"_Of course." _She sighed unhappily, _"I'll speak with Rose also."_

"Thank you Alice. We should get back before the others start to worry." She nodded slightly and we ran back to the house. Bella was already waiting in the car with a sleeping Renesmee buckled securely in the backseat. As I climb into the drivers seat Bella grabbed my hand.

She looked at me.

Her eyes have changed in the past year. They are no longer the shocking red of a newborn, but a liquid gold. I can see all the love and curiosity burn from behind her gaze. No matter what changes her transformation had caused, she would always be my loving, dangerously curious Bella. We gaze at each other for a few more moments before I start the car and the engine roars to life.

**BPOV(Bella's Point of View)**

_He's hiding something from me……_was my first thought when Edward climbed into the Volvo and I grabbed his hand. We had just looked at each other for several moments, not saying a word. I could see it in his eyes that he was trying to shield me, protect me the same way he would have done if my heart were still beating.

I loved him and hated him for it.

Once we had arrived home to our small cottage and settled Renesmee into her bed, I walked out into the small, beautiful garden that was an ever present reminder of mine and Edwards honeymoon. I felt two strong arms encircle my waist as his sweet scent wreaked havoc on my vampire senses. It amazed me that not only did he still have an embarrassingly profound affect on me, but it seemed to have only grown since my transformation into an immortal. Everything was heightened; His scent, his touch, everything…..I would spend eternity with him and never get completely used to his perfection.

Or would I? Did we have eternity to spend together? How many more sunrises and sunsets did we have? Every second the Volturi came closer and closer to ending my eternity.

We stood like that for some time before I finally worked up the courage and broke the silence.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?"

"If I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?"

" Of course!" He sounded taken aback.

"Do you promise?" I asked while turning to face him.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Well…." I paused.

"Bella love, you know you can ask me anything."

"Edward, I want to know what you are hiding from me."

He was silent for a few moments.

"Edward, I am not the fragile human lamb that you need to protect anymore, and you promised."

"Alright," Edward sighed deeply, " Jacob has it in his head that if he goes to the Volturi and acts as if he hates us for turning you, he can learn their plan by pretending to work with them." He gazed at me with concerned eyes while I processed the fact that my best friend was planning an inevitably suicidal mission to Italy.

"How does he even know anything about where to find the Volturi?" I asked quietly.

"Rosalie," Edward stated simply, " But I'm sure that Alice has already talked with her."

"We have to stop him from going." I whispered so low that I really wasn't sure that Edward could hear me. Jacob was just as stubborn as I was, and I knew that if he really thought this plan would work, he would do everything in his power to see it through. Edward pulled me tighter against his chest as we watched the brilliant sun rise over the tall trees of the forest that surrounded our little home.

"I promise," He whispered into my ear, " We sill stop them."

"Yes," I answered leaning into him_._

_We will end it for good this time….._

**So what did you guys think? This chapter is a bit longer then the others…not much but I think I'm getting better. Please let me know what you guys think, and what you want to happen.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I am REALLY disappointed in the reviews, I only received two…..I thank you by the way! But I really was hoping for a better response, I put a lot of work into the story and I don't know if I want to continue if no one really cares. So please, if you want me to keep writing, review for me. I don't own Twilight by the way…..**

**BPOV(Bella's point of View)**

Renesmee began to stir just a few hours after we had arrived home. I fed and helped her dress in tiny, artfully faded, dark wash denim jeans, and a pink cotton shirt that had a picture of a little white pony silk-screened on to the front of it.

"Momma," She asked as I placed her small plat of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her and sat down at the table in the seat next her, " Why was everyone so sad?"

I froze.

"Well honey…" I was unsure how to explain, "Do you remember the visitors who came to visit last winter? Not the ones who stayed with us at grandmas and grandpas, but the others that we met in the baseball field?"

"I remember" She said, "they didn't like us very much."

I smiled at her simple explanation for the Volturis presence last year. She was so mature in so many ways, that I sometimes forgot that she was still just a child.

"Well," I said, "they want to come for another visit very soon." I decided it was best not to go into detail. I did not want to frighten her, or give her any reason to doubt her safety. Renesemee's mouth was full with her breakfast, but her eyes looked worried. she suddenly grabbed my hand in hers and showed me an image from her memory.

_It was an image of me. My eyes were filled with sadness, and my face was a contorted mask of grief._

"_I love you" I had told her, "more than anything."_

"_I love you , too Momma," She had responded, "We'll always be together."_

"_In our hearts we'll always be together," I had corrected her, "but when the time comes today, you have to leave me." _

The image changed then, we were surrounded standing with our family and friends. We were facing a large army of darkly cloaked figures. We were all waiting for the seemingly inevitable battle to commence.

"_You remember what I told you?" I asked her as her eyes welled with tears and she nodded slightly.. _

"_I love you." She whispered _

"_I love you too," I had told her , then reached for her locket, "More than my own life." _

The image changed again, and mine and Edwards broken expressions were the last image to flicker before my eyes. I blinked as I came back to the present, a wave of emotions washed over me. I pulled her tightly to me in a hug that might have hurt a less durable child.

"Renesmee," I said, my voice thick with tears that my body could no longer create, " I promise that your father and I will never leave you again! You don't ever worry about that again, you don't need to okay?" I knew that I might not be able to keep that promise, that the Volturi might _make _Edward and I leave her.…..forever.

She looked at me for a moment with unsure eyes, then she nodded and whispered, "okay momma."

"Okay," I breathed, "Now why don't you go play with your toys, I'm sure daddy would want to play with you."

Her guarded expression disappeared instantly and was replaced with a huge grin; She was off in a flash. I smiled as I turned to wash her plate.

_So mature, yet so young. Just like me……_

Once the tiny kitchen was cleaned to my liking, I walked into the small family room. Renesmee was sitting on the floor playing idly with her dolls while Edward sat on the navy blue sofa, watching her intently with a small smile on his face. I walked slowly over to the couch and took my place next to him. He sighed, and wrapped his strong arms around me as he leaned us back into the softness of the sofa. I could tell he was distracted, but then again so was I. Images of Jacob walking confidently, if not arrogantly, up to Aro and extending his had filled my mind. I could not let him go through with it…..I wouldn't let him. What would it do to me, or Renesmee for that matter, if Jacob never came back?

I must have really zoned out, because the next thing I knew Edward shaking me lightly, a worried look on his face.

"Bella?" He asked uncertainly, when he saw awareness reenter my golden eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I must have seriously spaced out. How long have you been trying to reach me?"

"It's alright love," He said as he pulled me back into his arms, "You've been like that for about two hours, though I've only been trying to snap you out of it for about ten minutes."

"Two hours!" I cried,

_So much wasted time……_

"Bella, it's alright." Edward stated, "I was just getting concerned because you weren't responding." The feel of Edwards marble-like arms wrapped around me had me distracted though.

"Oh, I always respond." I replied, and smiled sheepishly.

Edwards eyes flickered with confusion, then his face slowly transformed into my crooked grin. In an instant we were in the bedroom. Edward tossed me lightly onto the luxuriously outfitted bed, and leaned over me.

"Wait," I breathed between kisses, "Where is Renesmee?"

"She fell back asleep about and hour ago," Edward replied while skillfully ripping off my _Muse _t-shirt without actually tearing it to shreds, "So I put her in her bed."

I mumbled something incoherent then, as Edward was currently trailing feather light kisses down my bare stomach, while still managing to unhook my satin bra. I shivered with the exhilarating pleasure that he was causing my body

Edward chuckled quietly.

"It's a relief," He whispered heatedly into my ear, "to know that I still have a such a profound effect on you."

"Uh huh" I said wryly as I inverted our position so that I straddled him, "and what about my effect on you?"

I leaned down slowly and kissed the side of his neck, moving then to the hallow at his throat. He had his hands tangled in my long mahogany hair, while mine created slow paths up and down his perfectly smooth stone chest. Edward shuddered lightly in pleasure, and I smiled.

Oh he had an effect on me, but I could cause a stir in him as well.

It went on like that for some time, both of us giving as much as we were receiving. I won't say that we were satisfied when we stopped--I don't think we could ever get enough of each other--but we laid in our queen size bed, wrapped in each others arms, just listening to the silence. It was rare when we could steal moments like this. Just us and no one else. Usually we had Renesmee to watch over, or Alice wanted to go shopping, or Emmet wanted a sparing partner that could not read his mind or make him feel _happy _about being attacked.

_Yes, moments like this are few and far between _I thought

"Renesmee is starting to wake up." Edward whispered softly into my hair.

"Mmhmm," I muttered while pulling myself closer to him. I didn't want to move just yet, there were to many things to deal with outside of this room that I just couldn't manage yet. Edward quietly laughed again and pulled himself out of my embrace.

"Come on love," He smiled while grabbing me up in his arms, and then gently setting me on my feet, "We should really be getting back to the house anyhow"

"You're right." I sighed, "I'll go get Renesmee."

I walked at a swift, human pace down the tiny hall to Renesmee's room. Esme and the others had painted the walls a creamy yellow with light blue accented trim. White daises, which I was sure Alice had something to do with, also decorated the walls in fanciful patterns. The double-hung window on the far wall was draped with a shear, lacey curtain that faintly diluted the sunlight and filled the room with a wonderful glow. Her small bed was covered in a large, soft quilt that matched the walls exactly, and pictures of the family decorated both the walls and the shelves.

"Nessie?" I asked as I walked into her room. I faintly registered the light ringing of Edwards cell phone, "Are you ready to go back to grandma and grandpa's?"

"Yes momma," She replied, "do you think that Auntie Alice will play dress up with me again?"

"Maybe, but--" I was cut short as Edward appeared next to me.

"Bella," He said in a strained voice, "we need to get to the house, now."

"Edward," I asked frightened, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Jacob is gone" He said flatly.

"Gone?" I whispered without moving my lips.

"To Italy"

**You know the drill…….please review……**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, SOOOO SORRRRYY that I took this long to update, and that it's so short!! I hope you like this chapter….it's not super important but I think it's pretty good. Also, thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter…..I really appreciate it!**

**BPOV(Bella's Point of view) **

"To Italy," I repeated in a hushed whisper.

"Bella, love, we have to go," Edward said in a strained voice. I looked at him, and it was as if all the dread he could read in my eyes was echoed right back through his. Edward and Jacobs relationship had become strong in the last year. This was due in large part, to the fact that Jacob no longer felt as strongly about me. Edward no longer had to deal with Jacob's less then pure thoughts, and we were both thankful for that. It was also Jacob's protectiveness of Renesmee that strengthened their bond. Edward loved Nessie more than the word, and he could not dislike someone who would willingly die for her. It seemed that Edward had come to view Jacob as a sort of son.

"To Carlisle and Esme's" I stated, still in a daze.

"Yes," Edward replied, "Sam and the rest of the pack will be there in a few minutes to help us think up some ideas."

"Alright" I said turning away from him, trying to mask my panic I asked, " Nessie? We need to get to Grandma and Grandpa's, are you ready to go?' She looked at us, not saying a word. Though she didn't know the consequences of Jacob's leaving, she could read our anxious faces just fine.

She was frightened.

"Nessie," Edward said softly while walking over to her, and bending down so that they were eye to eye, " Everything is alright, we are going to bring Jacob back. You don't need to worry." Edward plastered a fake smile to his face. There was a long pause, and then Nessie leaped into his waiting arms. He stood up then, and quickly grabbed her little blue coat and threw it over his shoulder.

"Lets go," He said while grabbing my hand and leading us out the door.

We raced through the dense forest back to Carlisle and Esme's. Edward was in the lead with Renesemee running close behind. I followed in the rear, not really seeing or paying attention to anything. That was one of the good things about being a vampire, everything physical was instinctual. I could be thinking about something else entirely, but still be totally fine while flying through the forest. Right then my mind was consumed with ways to bring Jacob back alive. Though I was still frightened for my best friend, I was over being terrified. I was rapidly becoming more and more furious. Furious at Jacob for putting himself in this deadly situation, and furious with the Volturi for seeming to always shroud my happy existence in dark shadows.

_Well _I though bitterly _If we go down, hopefully we can take some of them down with us. _

My thoughts strategically roamed over the members of the Volturi guard. There was Demetri, Emmett would deal with their tracker I was sure, and Jasper would take care of Felix. Then there was Alec, Edward would get his chance with him. The Volturi's last big threat came in the form of a small, extraordinarily sadistic vampire.

Jane.

I was the only one that was immune to her burning power, anyone else would be on the ground convulsing in pain in a matter of less than a second. When it came time to fight, I would be the one to take her on. I grinned internally at the thought of personally ending little Jane's black existence. I knew she would be gunning for me as well. They all would I was sure. My shield was really the only thing keeping the family safe from the mental powers of Alec and Jane, and so I became the biggest threat. I could only imagine what Edward would make of this revelation, if he hadn't already thought of it, and since he never mentioned it I assumed he hadn't. Well that was just fine by me, as long as Edward was in the dark he could focus on destroying Alec, and not on getting himself killed to keep me out of harms way. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice would fight the rest of the guard. This frightened me. Though I knew they could all pretty much hold their own in combat, Carlisle and Esme were not fighters. Could they handle this? Alice is so tiny, could she handle herself if the wolves were there blocking her visions?

All this ran through my head, and I was glad I was still in control of myself and my shield. Over the past year, since the Volturi's last visit, I had been working on both extending my shield and shutting it off completely. Since I had been practicing shutting it off, it was now a little harder for me to keep it up. Though you would think that I would have more control by now, I still slipped sometimes and Edward caught some of what I was thinking.

We were out of the woods now, and we could see the stoic river that divided the manicured yard from the wild forest. I watched as Edward and Renesmee jumped within half a second of each other. They gracefully landed side by side on the other edge of the river. I leaped over the water in the next second, and landed neatly at Edwards other side. We could tell that the pack was already there. The musky, slightly animalistic scent was hard to miss. Edward and I both took an unnecessary, yet surprisingly soothing, deep breath. He grabbed both mine and Renesmee's hands tightly in his . We looked at each other, just soaking in the sight of what neither of us could live without--- the other. After a moment of silence, the three of us walked up to the glass wall that was the back of the house, and entered the living room.

**Ok please review!! I know it's short….but would you like me to continue like this, or just get straight to all the action? I personally want to keep doing the filler because I feel like it gives you guys more….but let me know because you guys are the ones reading it…..oh, also do you want the pack's visit to go smoothly, or do you want it to turn into an argument type thing? Last thing, the line "soaking in the sight of what neither of us could live without--- the other." is from Breaking Dawn.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait!! It was really hectic with school, and I sort of got writers block. I know it is unforgivable to wait so long, but please try. I will try to post a new chapter every Saturday so keep a look out!**

**BPOV (Bella's point of view)**

"What?" Rosalie hissed as we entered through the glass door.

Edward and I had paid little attention to the conversation between our family and the pack as we stood silently on the lawn outside. Now I wished we had listened more closely. The tension in the room was palpable, and I really had no clue what was going on. Sam and his pack stood in the light living room, glaring at the pale statues that were our family. The wolves massive size shrank the spacious room considerably.

Was it possible that they were still growing?

"Even your own….family…..could not deny the fact that you have never liked him!" Leah Clearwater sneered while Emmett held tightly onto Rosalie's shoulder. You could tell she had a problem using the word family instead of her usual derogatory slams.

"That may be true, but I would never hurt Nessie or Bella that way." Rosalie looked like she wanted to jump off the large couch she was sitting on and ring Leah's neck.

I would let her too, maybe even back her up. Leah had absolutely no right to talk to Rose that way. I immediately went to Rosalie's side and grabbed her hand.

"I know you wouldn't hurt Nessie," I stated fervently, "never on purpose." Rosalie looked at me, and her golden eyes softened a little.

"You either Bella" She whispered low and quick. I gazed at her for a long moment, and I knew she meant it. When I had fought with all my weak human strength for Nessie to be born, I had finally made the choice she would have if she were in my place. It appeared the bond that had formed while she fought with me still held strong.

I was glad for that. Rose was my sister, and I never held any grudges against her. I was happy that she had gotten over hers. I nodded and smiled, then looked across the room at the congregation of wolves.

"Did you not tell Jacob about those you call the Volturi?" Sam asked in his cool, alpha voice. Though I did like Sam, I hated that voice. It reminded me of when Jacob had first joined the pack. Of all the suffering he, Edward, and I had gone through. Of the suffering everyone had gone through!

"I told him what _he_ wanted to know," Rosalie seethed, pulling me from my hazy human memories. She did not like being on trial by a bunch of _filthy_ wolves. Emmett held onto Rose's shoulder a little tighter. It wouldn't hurt her, and it would do us no good if she started a fight with the wolves.

" He already knew of them from when you stood with us last winter." Edward interjected, "You know that. Rosalie thought that the information he asked for was to help him come up with ways to assist us again. She didn't know that he was going to fly to Italy and put himself in danger." There was silence for a long while. No one knew how to proceed, and we were at a crossroads.

"What do we do now?" Seth Clearwater asked. His voice held no anger or accusation, only concern for his friend and leader.

" We go after him." I said matter-of-factly. It was the only thing we could do.

Again, there was silence, and everyone looked over to Alice. She shook her head.

"Of course I can't see it." She stated frustrated.

"It's all right Alice," Jasper whispered soothingly. He wrapped his marble arms around her, and the entire room was filled with a calm, and we all knew he was trying to break the tension and sooth Alice.

"Thank you" She whispered, and kissed his pale hand.

"Well it's better if we go there," I said looking away from them, " We can't have the Volturi come to Forks. It would be to dangerous, especially if there is a fight"

"Bella is right," Carlisle spoke for the first time since we came in from outside, "It would to be to dangerous for the Volturi to come here. We must go to them."

"But Carlisle," Rosalie interjected, "That would be suicide! We can't give them the home field advantage."

A low growl escaped Leah's throat.

"Afraid?" She asked Rose in a haughty tone.

There was a sharp hiss.

"There is nothing else we can do Rose" He stated quietly.

**APOV(Alice's point of view)**

I couldn't see it.

Bella wanted to go after Jacob, but I couldn't see it.

God this was frustrating!

I knew it was more than likely Jacob blocking my sight, any future that involved him would of course disappear. But I just couldn't get over this feeling that kept creeping up on me since we discovered he had left for Italy. I had a feeling that it might not be only Jacob that was blocking me. What if the reason I couldn't see our futures was because of something else entirely.

What if the reason I couldn't see our futures was because we would have no future if we went after Jacob?

It would of course mean a fight if we went after him. It meant a fight if we stayed here in Forks and waited for the Volturi to come.

There was no way around a fight this time. It was inevitable.

The Volturi, Aro in particular, wanted us with them or gone for good. Not one of us would ever join them, and I had a strong feeling that we would all fight, and we would all die. It couldn't end this way, I wouldn't let my family be destroyed by some fanatical tyrants! I wouldn't let Jasper……

Jasper……..

I looked up at the man I loved with all my lifeless heart.

My lover.

My friend.

My husband.

I couldn't lose him. If I died, it would be because I was protecting him. I had to be sure that he went on living. As long as he existed I would be fine. No matter where I was, or what happened I had to be sure…..


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all! This is chapter 8, hope you all like it!! I promise we will be getting to the action soon, I just want to build up to it and make it feel as much an extension of the Twilight series as possible. Please let me know what you think, I love reading what you guys think about my writing.!**

**BPOV(Bella's point of view)**

We were ready to go to Italy in less than a day. It had been less than two days since Jacob had disappeared , and because Alice couldn't see, we were all banking on the vain hope that he was sitting in a hotel room planning his next move. If that was true, there was a chance that we could get there before he went to the Volturi.

I didn't think it was likely.

We weren't bringing much, just a few pairs of clothes and some extra food for Renesmee. It hadn't taken very long at all for me to pack everything for Edward, Nessie, and I. The mundane task still seemed like it took a hundred years though. Perhaps it was just my mind trying to prolong the time I had left with my family, because I had a strong feeling that there wasn't much time left with them all. Even if we did somehow manage to defeat the Volturi in a battle, something else I didn't likely, there was still no way our family would return to Forks without insurmountable losses. Again, I tried to imagine life without even one of sisters, brothers, or in-laws. The empty mental picture sent a shudder racking through my body.

"Bella,," I turned slowly from the window I had been staring blankly out of. Edward stood so that our still bodies almost touched. "Perhaps you should call Charlie and let him know that…..we are going out of town for a while." The pained look that crossed his beautiful face and tightened his golden eyes, told me that was not all I should tell him.

"Alright." I whispered. Barely making a sound. Edward handed a small phone that I hadn't noticed he'd been holding. I stood there for a moment, just staring at the sleek black piece of machinery that would give what would likely be my last conversation with my father.

"Would you like me stay with you?" He asked as he grazed the back of his hand across my cheek.

"No," I told him, turning my head slightly to gently kiss the palm of his hand. He looked at me with worries eyes, then left the room silently. I took a unneeded deep breath and dialed Charlie's number. The number to a phone I had once called my own. A phone that, a year ago, I probably would have been the one to answer.

"Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice greeted me, and I had to find my voice.

"Hi dad," I said quietly

"Bella! How are you kiddo? I'm glad you called!" He was glad, I could practically see the crinkly eyed grin that made him look ten years younger than he was.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in a while dad."

"It's alright Bells, we're talking now." He sounded so glad to hear from me, and I was only calling to say goodbye. "So how have you been kiddo?"

"I'm, umm, fine dad. How have you been?"

"I've been good," he replied, "work has been slow so deputy Fisher and I just play cards all day. I'm getting better." I smiled to myself, Charlie was really bad at playing cards.

"That's great," I told him, " Have you been eating well? No pizza and hot wings right?"

Charlie laughed, but I was being serious. I did not want him to have a heart attack like Harry Clearwater, who was no older than him when he died.

"Yeah Bells," he chuckled, "Sue comes over everyday to have dinner with me. Don't worry."

"Good," I answered in approval. I really liked Sue Clearwater, and appreciated the fact that she was taking care of him now that I was married and not there to take care of him.

"Speaking of dinner, "Charlie went on, " why don't you and that son-in-law of mine come over for dinner tonight? Sue is a heck of a cook, and there will be plenty."

"I…." what could I say?

" Please Bells?" He pleaded, " I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. I miss you." Again, it took me a moment to find my voice. I missed him to.

"I just don't think we can make it for dinner tonight, dad." I whispered, hoping he could hear me.

"Why not?" He asked sullenly, " Is it because you wouldn't have a sitter for Nessie? Bring her, she's probably a teenager by now!"

"It's not that dad," I told him, " we are all going out of town tonight. I, uh, don't know how long we will be gone…..I just, uh, wanted to say goodbye and let you know." tried to control the emotion in my voice at the end. I should have known he would hear. For a vampire, I was incredibly human.

"Bella?" Charlie asked concerned, " what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, shutting my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar Bella. Now what is going on young lady?"

"Really, it's nothing," I told him, " We're just going to visit some….friends….that Carlisle stayed with for a while when he was traveling."

"Oh." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not. In the next moment though, I hear the familiar sound of his doorbell.

Sue was there to make dinner.

"Sue is here," Charlie confirmed, "Maybe when you guys get back from your trip you could come over for dinner?" He sounded hopeful. I hadn't realized t had been so long since I had seen him, I felt guilty.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Bye Bells," Charlie said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him, then pressed the little red "end" button.

"good-bye daddy," I whispered into the air.

He was there in an instant. His strong arms, so much warmer to me now that I was like him, were wrapped around in a vain effort to comfort.

I should have known he would be listening to the whole conversation.

"Bella, love" Edward whispered into the hair on the crown of my head, " it's alright. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't," I cried into his hard chest, "Even if we somehow manage to beat the Volturi in a battle. Our family will never make it back to this house with losses. We will never lose just one Edward!" His body stiffened as my words began to sink in. We both knew it was true. Our family was made of two's. Couples that were bonded as eternally as Edward and I. I knew that no matter how much she loved us, if we were to lose Jasper, we would lose Alice, and vice versa. The same principle applied to Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. The principle especially applied to Edward and I.

"Well then, " Edward said in a tone I had heard him use many times before, it was hard and protective. " We just won't lose anyone."

"Easier said than done," I told him quietly.

"I know," He replied as he somehow managed to pull me even tighter to him.\

**So there it is! What did you think? Also, I have a deviant art account….so if you want to check out some of my drawings my name is Vampiregal2008.…hope you enjoyed the story!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Alright so here it is! I know I said that it would be up like two weeks ago, but my computer crashed and I didn't want to retype it all on another computer…..I hope you guys like it, it's actually longer than usual. Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**BPOV(Bella's Point of View)**_

_The small Italian airport was crowded with early morning travelers when we got off the plane. Luckily, it was a rare cloudy day so we could scour the city undetected. Carlisle thought it would be best if we split up and checked out all the hostels and hotels in the city. Edward and I decided to take the south side, and we soon split up to search our designated areas. We spent hours going from hotel to hostel, then repeating the pattern. Once, about an hour after we started searching, we thought we had a lead, but it turned out to be an old trail. Being a vampire, I wasn't capable of getting tired anymore, but I still could help but feel annoyed at Jacob's immunity to Alice's visions. It would just save us so much time if we just __see _what he was going to do, or where he would be. I was starting to feel desperate by the time we reached the last building in our area. I needed to find Jacob and make sure he was safe. I also needed to get back to Nessie, who we had decided it was best to leave with Charlie and the pack. The hotel was nicer than some of the others we had been to. It was tall, about six stories high, and a relatively new coat of olive green paint. The light golden trim surrounded the clear glass windows in a subtle way.

After parking our rental car in a new by lot, we entered the hotel through the sliding doors that faced toward the cobbled street. As soon as we entered the building, I was assaulted by a familiar scent.

Jacob….

"He's here," I whispered to Edward, and took another sniff of the air," Or he was at least. He's gone now." My hopes diminished upon realizing that the trail was at least a few hours old. I glanced at Edward, and noticed him staring with narrowed eyes at a young Italian boy behind the counter.

"Edward?" I asked in a voice so low that no human could hear..

"The boy behind the counter seems to have expecting us," he replied," Jacob told him that if abnormally pale, beautiful people come looking for him, to say he never saw him."

_If we saved from the Volturi, I was going to kill him!_

Slowly, we made our way up to the front counter, where the paralyzed boy stood watching us …well me actually.

_Edward_, I thought as I dropped my shield, _let me handle this._

Clearly seeing why I wanted to take the lead, he nodded slightly, his jaw tightening just a little.

"Hello," I said sweetly to the stunned boy.

"C..Ciao," He stuttered

"We are looking for someone.." I trailed off suggestively.

"Si," He said still a little dazed.

" Have you by any chance seen a very tall, dark skinned, boy with shaggy black hair who looks about twenty-five?"

"N..No," He stuttered again nervously. He obviously didn't want to make us angry or upset."Oh," I said miserably, my face contorting into a helpless face of distress as I turned to Edward, "What will we do?"

"Per favor non di essere il colpo mancato triste, l'lo visto si ma e andato ora."

I knew the basics of Italian, but not enough to converse with this boy, so I turned to Edward hopfully.

"He said to please not be so sad," Edward told me, " He said that he has seen Jacob, but he's gone now."

I turned back to the boy and asked him quickly " Do you have any idea what room he was staying in?"

"Si" He responded, and nodded warily.

"Could we please see it?"

"I'im colpo mancato spiacente, posso non perderei il mio lavor."

" He says he can't" Edward related, " He could loose his job."

"Please," I begged, " It would help us out so much!"

The boy just stared at my beseeching face for a long moment, and then answered , " Bene Seguirmi," He said and jerked his head to right, toward the staircase.

"He said to follow him," Edward told me, and grabbed my hand in his. We followed the boy up four flights of stairs, and down a brightly lit corridor.

"Questo e la stanza." The boy told us when we stopped in front of the very last room in the hall.

"This is it," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Gratzi," I told him earnestly.

He nodded and said, " Lei e Benevento e per favore veloce."

"He said to please be quick."

"Gratzi" I told the boy again. The boy smiled slightly swiftly walked back down the hall.

I turned the bronze knob on the door. The smell was much stronger in the room than in the lobby. Much more concentrated.

Jacob must have kept the windows closed.

We walked into the small room slowly, looking for literally anything that would help us in our search.

"I'll check the bathroom," Edward said quietly, and left me looking the larger room. I saw it then, a small manila envelope was laying on the small wooden desk in front of the window. I walked over and read the name on the envelope.

"Edward," I whispered so low that I barely made a sound. It was enough though, and Edward was at my side instantly.

I held up the envelope up slowly.

"It's for you," I murmured, and his eyes widened with surprise and confusion. He looked at it, then took it carefully out of my hand. It took him about a second to read it, then he handed it to me. I looked at the familiar handwriting and read the words I knew I would hate.

_**Edward,**_

_** If you're reading this right now, then I guess that means you've caught up with me. I can only hope that this letter will make you and Bella, who I'm sure is with you and will be reading this about a second after you, go home. I'm a big wolf, and I know what I'm doing. Besides, Nessie needs her parents. Go back to Forks. If I don't make it back then at least I stalled them for a while. Hopefully long enough for you guys to run.. In case that happens, I wrote a letters for Nessie and Bella. Please give the letters to them to read . By Edward. You know, you're not so bad.**_

_** -Jake**_

I looked up horrified. Edward had two smaller envelopes in his hand. I stepped closer, and his arms encircled me. We stood like that until Edwards cell phone broke the silence a moment later.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"Yes he was here."

"We read the letter, yes."

"Alright, see you in a moment." Edward looked down at me then, "We should go. The others are going to meet us outside."

"Alright," I told him. We thanked the boy behind the counter as we passed through the lobby on out way out front. As we walked into the cloudy day the rest of the family were walking up.

"Edward! Bella what…." Alice cut off mid sentence as her eyes to on the glassy look they got whenever she had a vision.

"NO!" Edward hissed viscously.

"What?" I asked him fervently.

"How long Alice?" Edward asked through clenched teeth, " Can we run?" Just then, Alice came back to the present, thought her eyes still held the shadows of our future.

"We could," She said, "But there would be no point, we wouldn't get far."

"Edward, Alice what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

'The Volturi have heard about our little visit," Edward told him, "They're on their way."

Every face was frozen like a statue, and I was sure that mine looked the same. A moment later, Edward's head snapped toward the shadowed ally next to the hotel. Eight dark cloaks appeared at the opposite end of where we stood, and slowly made their way towards us, the two smallest ones in the front. They stopped about five feet away from us, an unbelievably short distance for vampires.

"Hello," the high, reedy voice greeted.

**What did you think? You know I actually had this really cool font for Jake's letter, but it wouldn't let me do it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all my readers!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay you faithful readers of mine, here is the next chapter. I know it's short, and I apologize, but I think I'm going to do it from Edwards point of view as well so I guess it's really twice as long in the long run haha…anywho I really hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV(Bella's Point of View)**

Another growl escaped Edward at the sound of sadistic little Janes voice. My shield was already up, protecting my family from her and Alec's mental powers. But there were enough of the physically imposing guard with them that we even in numbers, and my shield would not protect against the brute strength of Felix and Demitri, who I knew to be the two massive cloaks directly behind the witch twins.

Obviously, the Volturi did not like us Cullens at the advantage the last time we met.

At Edwards low snarl, Jane turned her deceptively angelic face in our direction, and smirked.

"Hello Edward," She said cuttingly, "I see you didn't bring little Renesmee, too bad, I was so looking forward to getting to know her better." The entire family tensed at her words, and the fierce growl that ripped through my lips was so vicious, the rest of the guard immediately crouched defensively

"Hello to you to Bella," She snickered.

"Jane," Carlisle stepped in, and tried to control the situation, probably trying to avoid the inevitable battle I was sure was coming "What can we do for you?"

"Oh not me Carlisle," Her crimson eyes danced with her next words as she turned her attention back to him, "Aro heard about your little visit to our great city, and was hoping you had decided to forgive him for the misunderstanding last winter"

I was expecting a cue from Edward, a sign that Jane's thoughts would not only convey her lie, but also confirm Alice's vision of the three conspiring devils. Instead there was nothing, and I turned to look at him in confusion. His angel face mirrored my confusion, but there was also doubt written clearly across his Adonis like features. I wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong, but there was no way I was going to loosen the hold on my shield long enough to think the questions.

"Actually Jane, " Carlisle said stiffly, the Volturi were his friends once, and he didn't take their betrayal lightly, " We came to Volterra to bring back a friend who came here misguidedly"

"Ah," she looked absolutely blissful, " well Aro will be disappointed. Come for a visit before you leave."

"I don't think that will be possible," he informed her, "Perhaps another time."

"You misunderstand," She said angelically, but the hiss from Edward was my cue that her thoughts had finally revealed her plans, "It was not a question"

So fast that I almost missed their movements, we were surrounded by her accompanying guard. Growls and hisses erupted from all around, and we were backed up against each other in defensive crouches. The guards restrained strikes mirrored ours, and my eyes darted back and forth between the two imposing dark cloaks I had in my sight.

_This is it_….I though darkly.

Next to me on my other side, I could feel Jasper trying to ease the situation. There was a pained look written clearly on his face, and I could only imagine what this emotional climate was doing to my brother. My assessment of Jasper lasted a fraction of a second, and then I was refocused the dark shadows in front of me.

"You would risk exposure?" I heard Carlisle ask Jane in disbelief, but it was Edward that answered him.

"They would clean up the after math," His voice had a disgusted edge to it, and I knew immediately what he meant. I also knew that my feelings matched not only his, but the rest of the family as well.

Innocent humans should not die because of the Volturi's irrational need to exterminate us.

"Very well," Carlisle murmured, and stood out of his restrained strike.

"Carlisle!" Edward and I said in shocked unison while the others looked on, to unsure for words.

Carlisle merely shook his head, but I noticed only the slightest of nods come from Edward before he to, stood out of protective crouch. I followed his lead, followed by Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet. Jasper was the last to give up his coiled spring, and it was only after Alice placed a small, comforting hand on his shoulder. We all knew that it took all of his will power to stand idly by while Alice was in such immediate danger.

"We will follow," Carlisle said to Jane, once Jasper stood. She smiled her wicked smirk, turned gracefully on her heel, and led us to our fate.

**So what did you think? Did you like it enough for me to do Edwards POV? Reviews are VERY VERY appreciated ! I love you all!**


End file.
